Snow Fest Carnival
The Snow Fest Carnival is a winter event celebrated in the Republic Of New Emersonac City. It is one of the bigger micronational events, having a span from December to March, but it is rumored the timeline would be extended to April. One ticket costs 2 Bottlecaps (20 Lei, 5$, 6 Euro, 5 Numus) ---Page is under construction.--- Introduction The Snow Fest Carnival turns Emersonac Town into a park, a fun place for kids and adults alike. People have described the idea as "crazily fun", "cool but not feasible by Christmas", but the President knows that by this Christmas the winter climate is changing to normal, meaning that it will snow once again. Park attractions are the following: * Slides (iced down): The Quasar ''and ''The Racer. * Sled Tours of Emersonac Town * Highway Race * Shoot & Win Carnival Games * Christmas Tree * Camping (Fireplace, Seats) * Snowman Building Competition * Lookout Hill There will be more to be announced, so stay tuned! We are going to look at these in the following. Slides (Iced Down) The Carnival will have 2 slides as the main attraction, both iced down and with turns. The Quasar The Quasar is a fast, snake-like slide. Riders will plummet down a hill, exceeding 5 km/h, in 2 overbanked turns, flying in a straight drop and back to the start. Riders shall have safety equipment (since the ice on the track is hard enough to walk on it), and know the basic rules: # Use only the provided toboggan. # Kids under 5 years old are not allowed. # Use recommended position. # Keep distance between toboggans. # Weight must be under 56 kilos, but over 10 kg. # If you require an adult to come with you, then you are not allowed to ride it. Only one is allowed on the toboggans. # Upon stopping, clear the stop area immediately. # If you fall off the slide, seek help. # Respect and obey the lifesaver; he is there to help you if you fall/experience injury. # Do not go ahead of people/change barriers in the queue. # # Modifications to this ride as a tourist is strictly forbidden. # If you experience stopping on the slide, stay in the position you was in and wait/call for help. Do not get down/push the sled/get off from the slide. # And, like other activities, have fun! The Racer The Racer is a straight, downhill, iced race track. There are 2 lanes, where you and your opponent sit. At the starting signal, you race. Who wins gets a cookie! The rules are the same as the Quasar slide. Sled Tour All new visitors are encouraged to go to the TOUR booth and take a tour of the campus. The tour consists of passing in the Camping area, showing all the cool aspects of every attraction, and at the end, getting a "Tourist" badge. Shoot & Win Carnival Games If you are not fancy of the idea of plummeting down a hill on a tobbogan, then the Shoot & Win games are for you. This section of the carnival is big, so there are lots of things to do and win! Fun Pass Instead of a normal carnival pass, which costs 3 BC, you can pay 10 BC to get a "Fun Pass", which grants you playing on the machines for free until exiting the attraction. The Carnival also has a smart system of checking if your Fun Pass is a real fun pass. Insert the number of the card at the check-in, then press the VERIFY button. If you get the row of numbers on the back of the pass, then it is a legitimate fun pass. List of arcade games * Maze Escape * Claw Catchers * Goalie Game * Ticket Grab * Car Race * Super Drift 3D * Pac-Man